Beast To Human
by Cookiemonsterattack
Summary: Takes place near the end of Burned. When Nyx appears to Stevie Rae and Rephaim, she tells them how to turn Rephaim human.. but some things havent been figured out yet..except for when Aphrodite sees a very interesting vision... Rated M in case of lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- WERENT EXPECTING THAT!

Takes place when stevie rae and rephaim are by the fountain just before Zoey and Kalona return.

**Stevie Rae pov**

Everything in the world seemed to stand still, just me and my perfect rephaim. Just then, a silver glimmer glided across the crystal water, and we let go of our hands immediately before spinning round to meet the reflection. I recognised Nyx immediately, and i heard rephaim suck in a breath. Nyx smiled and when she spoke, her voice sounded like tinkling of bells. "My daughter, i am here to bring you pure happiness"...

**Rephaim's pov**

It was obvious who this woman was, it was the goddes whom's realm my father fell from, Nyx. I knew how much Stevie Rae adored her, by the way her lips curved up as soon as she saw her. When i heard Nyx's words, a part of me jumped. I wanted Stevie rae to be happy, for her happiness, is my happiness. But the goddess's next words stopped me still. "i am aware that your price to the Black bull was to be bound to the humanity of- " she turned to me and her eyes bored into mine "-this raven mocker"

**Stevie rae's pov**

I felt a lot of emotions as i listened to Nyx explain how to turn Rephaim human. "I will tell you how to change him, but it will be his choice to leave darkness for him to be able to change. You must also know that he may not be able to lose his wings, but you just need to let him feel and be humane as possible at midnight, let him be a average teenage boy."Nyx took my hands in hers and smiled "make the right choice daughter,i know how much he means to you." And then, surprising me, she took rephaim's hands and wrapped them around mine. "Love her," she said "always protect your high preistess, there is great dangers coming."

**Rephaim's pov**

"My father" was my simple reply. And with that i felt a jolt as my eyes blazed red again. My father had returned to this realm . My fingers tightened around Stevie Rae and i turned towards her. I felt her happiness through our imprint. "Zoey's back again Rephaim!" She hugged me so hard, until she pulled back suddenly.

**Stevie rae's pov**

The pain of the possibility that i couldn't be with Rephaim made me realised how much i really love him. His heart felt the same as he dropped my hand a whispered "we can't be together. This is the end. Goodbye." and with that he unfolded his wings, but i stopped him just in time and kissed his cheek. "We will find a way to be together" i assured both of us, "meet me here tomorrow at midnight." "Please." Then he turned away and flew away, leaving me confused and utterly heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2 Interesting vision

Chapter 2-

**Aphrodite's pov**

I felt it coming on like a stupid itch. So i rushed upstairs- yes, actually breaking a sweat- grabbed a fiji bottle and flung myself onto my bed, waiting for my "visions" to hit me. But i was surprised when my eyes were caressed by a spring breeze into a- ahem- vivid vision.

It was dark, but i knew it was the park that you pass on the way to Gilcrease. The night was soothing and comforting, like a blanket of ebony .Then i saw a movement of a dark lump under a split pear tree. Bracing myself, i floated towards it, expecting some kind of groutesque body. However i heard a soft girl's moan accopanied by a gruff guy groan. Huh. So my vision became two hormone crazed teens getting it on. But as i sorta drifted closer, i could see the girl's face- and it was Stevie Rae!

She was drinking from a guy's bicep- and then all of a sudden it was like a zoomed in on her. I could see her moaning, then pulled away.

"oh please Rephaim- take me please Rephaim i want you" she panted

Oh My Goddess! Erm raven mocker much? This was turning out very porny.

Then my vision went fast and Stevie Rae was screaming in pleasure, moaning really loudly whilst the guy was pumping into her. This had got to be my most awkward vision ever i mean, Hello? bumpkin and Rephaim the raven mocker having sex? not something nice to see. But as Stevie rae was enjoying it VERY much, a light glowed and the raven mocker changed to the hot cherokee boy i saw in my vision when we were in the Isle of Sgiach and man, he was yummy! and then the vision floated away with him pounding into bumpkin and sucking her breast. Nasty.

**Pwease review! Btw wanted to say that this chapter was kind of dirty coz it was Aphrodite's point of view... and we know what she's like ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 What to do, what to do?

Chapter- What to do, what to do?

**Aphrodite's POV **

Eyes just fluttering open, i found myself waking to the the beautiful face of _**my **_hot vampire warrior. I felt my heart flip over when i saw him, unable to control myself when he caught me offf guard. "My love"- oh goddess i loved it when he called me that- "We have 3 hours to pack before we have to leave for the plane." "Oh." He smiled and kissed my forehead, before leaving my room.

Trying to put what i saw out of my mind, i began packing, my arms moving automatically whilst my mind wandered. This place was beautiful in its' own way, if not a bit greusome with the heads and stuff, but Queen Sgaich seemed to be rocking the island. However, I was soooo looking forward to getting back House of night, i missed the security, my Vichy shower, Maleficent, and even Stevie Rae and the others.

Stevie Rae... my mind had gone back to the vision again. She would probably freakout if it told her about that raven mocker fucking her. What should i do? Z was a lot better at dealing with problems that come unexpected. Maybe i should give her a call, i was really worrying about her now- not that she would ever need to know, but i learnt that you should never leave visions unattended, cause they seem to come true. But eww! As if that awkward vision _needed _to come true?

Moving my mind away from that rapidly, i thought back to Zoey. Z got her spirit back, which was great, but that meant Kalona was coming back, which is deep shit. But i would give away Gucci's new collection to see Neferet the batshit crazy bitch's face when she finds out Zoey is back to kick her sorry ass. Too bad that can't happen till Stark's recovered from his bacon shred wounds. They look ok now, but not when he was getting repeatedly cut over and over again by that scottish geezer. Eurgh.

A soft knocking on the door, and Darius walked in. "My beauty, please, the last dinner is about to begin." And then with that, he scooped me up bridal style and carried me down, the grandfather clock chiming 9 o'clock.

**My Chapters are really short i know, but i promise they'll get longer throughout each chapter ;)**


	4. Note thingy

**Ummmm so i'm going to Hong Kong in 2 days for 2 weeks so i'm sorry i won't be able to upload any. BUT maybe i can, dont really know about the computers there. ;) see ya and don't be mad!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

**Rephaim's pov**

After i flew away from Stevie Rae, my mind and heart began screaming and yelling at me, whilst emotions bounced about in my existence. It took all my might not to fly back, take Stevie Rae in my arms and embrace her, promising i would never leave her in tears again. Yes i had seen her tears and felt her dispair, strengthening what i already felt. But where was i flying to anyway? _ 'back to your father of course, where you belong, by his side', _whispered the darkness. Pushing thoughts about _her _away, i beat my strong wings against the night and flew for my father.

It wasn't long until i felt a shiver as darkness spoke to me. "Speaking as your father, i command all my sons to stay where they are, i will return tomorrow." So back i went, hoping that she would've left, all the time knowing that i would be back by my father's side tomorrow, and that i had no idea if i would be able to see the Red one at midnight...

_next day..._

**Stevie Rae's pov**

I stood by the fountain. Waiting. Since there was no proper High Priestess at the House of Night, some school days were sometimes involuterily called off. Like today. Z and the others were on the plane coming back, and whilst i was so excited to see my buddies again, i couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed that there would'nt be anytime where i could sneak to see Rephaim without raising suspicion (Kramisha excluded).

So where was Rephaim anyway? A couple of hours ago, she had felt Rephaim's guilt through their bond, but didn't know what had caused it. Perhaps because he left Stevie Rae? This gave her a hope, that maybe Rephaim really did love her.

Then i felt him again, and i knew he was here.

"Rephaim?" 


	6. Chapter 5 stupid article

Chapter 5

**Zoey's pov**

The meal was amazing, but i just wanted to go home. Soon me, Stark, Damien, the twins, Aphrodite and Darius were all in the jet. Since coming back, i hadn't really had time to think about Heath, but it seemed most things reminded me about him, like a pack of tissues i had found in my bag. Aphrodite seemed really restless though, and she was on a laptop. Leaning across the aisle, i asked her "what are you doing?" She turned and did one of her trademark sneers. "Shopping. Vampire .v. human war is not an excuse for not keeping up with Prada's new collection. I'm pretty sure the brain-sharers can agree." I hurumpfed and retorted, "do something useful and search up Neferet's whereabouts."

**Aphrodite's pov**

Shopping kept my mind off things and repeated dragged and dropped stuff into my cart. Doing what Z said, i came across a article titled : _Zoey Redbird-not who she seems? _Curious, i read on.

_Zoey Redbird is famous for her coloured crescent, expanded tattoos, and her affinity for all 5 elements. However, she's not shy for publicity. Her mentor for the tulsa House of Night, Neferet says that "Zoey may be famous, but there is a secret about her that only i know, since we were once so close. She does... have a way with males..." Hesitating in her words, she continues. "since the time she was marked, she has dated newly changed Erik Night, James Stark, my ex-lover Loren and most recently captured the interest of my consort Erebus"- _

Kalona she meant! Was she still onto that? Bitch! Anyway, back to the article.

"_We musn't forget that she is still a hormone-controlled teenager, and even managed to imprint with her human lover! Unfortunately, the boy was killed. I even got a few comments from other mentors about male fledglings who felt a draw from her. Zoey also did have a couple relationships before she was marked, and i had to deal with the bewitched boys coming into school grounds in search for her." When asked why she used the choice of the word 'bewitched' she answers: "You see, this is why i came upon the suspicion that Zoey Redbird has been given a affinity for love. She is clearly using this gift for herself to bewitch innocent vampires, fledglings and humans." _

I was flaming when i finished reading. AS IF ANYTHING SHE SAID WAS TRUE! IT WAS ALL A PILE OF LYING SHIT! furiated, i slammed the laptop shut and forced myself to sleep. I didn't even know why i was so angry- i guess i really did care about Z and the rest of the nutters.


End file.
